


Shopping Trip

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [8]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Don't flirt with Owen, Don't touch Owen, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Shopping Trip, You shouldn't flirt with babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach and Owen go shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a note written in my old notebook. And decided to write it.
> 
> And now I'm thinking... this will have a few other chapters to poke fun at Owen's ADHDness and Zach's jealousy.

Zach pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He skimmed the shopping list and waited as Owen fetched a cart. Zach got to the end of the list and started over a second time. When his eyes reached the bottom again and he realized he was still standing alone, he stopped. He folded the list back up and stuck it in his pocket so he wouldn't lose it. Then he turned and looked back at the front of the store.

Owen was standing with an empty cart, smiling and talking to some tall lady. She was clearly pretty, if one was into that, and smiling and laughing. And then she reached out and touched Owen's arm for a moment. She had her own cart in front of her and there was a baby seat strapped in the front. Owen was currently making faces at the baby. And laughing, oblivious to the woman's flirting attempts.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Owen!" He snapped.

The man stopped and looked over at Zach. He smiled and waved. And then turned to smile and wave at the pretty woman. He made another series of faces at the baby before grabbing his cart and turning.

The woman quickly turned her cart around and tried to follow.

Owen hadn't noticed yet. He stopped beside Zach and was still smiling. Zach rolled her eyes as he stepped around Owen and glared at the woman. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Get lost."

The lady's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Zach snapped. "Get lost."

Owen turned around and reached out to touch Zach's shoulder gently. "Zach, don't be rude."

"Yes, Zach." The woman sneered. "Listen to your father."

Zach's eyes widened and his arms dropped. "Look lady, he's not my father." Zach turned slightly and threw his arm around Owen's neck. "He's my daddy." Zach's other hand went to Owen's crotch. Owen let out a squeak and Zach smiled. "He's mine."

The woman's eyes fell to Zach's hand and her lips pulled together tightly.

Owen's smile widened. "Yeah, I am."

The woman's eyes dropped to her cart and she quickly pushed it away.

Zach craned his neck, still glaring, to watch her leave.

Owen let out a short laugh and then cleared his throat. "So... you gonna stand there all day groping me or..."

Zach lingered for a moment longer before detaching himself and stepping away.

Owen was still smiling. "What triggered the whole property display? Not that I really minded." He added quickly.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't." He sighed and shook his head. "You were flirting with her."

Owen frowned and shook his head. "No I wasn't. If anything... I was flirting with the baby."

Zach rolled his eyes again.

"Because you know I like 'em young." Owen stepped towards him and hooked his fingers in Zach's belt.

"Stop it." Zach snapped, pushing him away. "That's not funny."

Owen shook his head. "Neither is accusing me of flirting with someone else."

"She was touching you!" Zach snapped. He reached out and grabbed Owen's arm, right where the tramp had been touching him. "Right here."

Owen shrugged. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah well..." Zach let him go. "No one is allowed to touch you."

"Am I included in that?"

Zach pulled the shopping list back out and glanced back at Owen. "What?"

"Because... that's gonna make things... hard."

Zach grabbed the cart and pushed it roughly into Owen. "Shut up and don't wander off again." Zach grabbed the front of the cart and pulled it forward, guiding them towards the isles.

"Again?" Owen tilted his head, following along.

Zach ignored him as he stopped by the pasta. He grabbed a box and turned to drop it in the cart. And Owen was standing a few feet back, looking at the jars of sauce. "Owen!" Zach snapped. "Stand by the cart!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing started as a simple shopping trip in which Zach tells Owen to stand by the cart.


End file.
